Caliente
by Chibi Dhamar
Summary: Cuando tu mejor amigo sale en un viaje inesperado ¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo para que siempre te tenga presente? Sasuke sabe perfectamente que regalarle a Naruto, y está seguro que tanto el como el rubio podrán disfrutar del regalo. PWP...SasuNaru...Lime


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a un gruñón y posesivo pelinegro y… ¿Qué, la serie? ¡Ah, no! Esa pertenece a Kishi-sama :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caliente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Caliente 01: _Despedida

– ¿Estás seguro de llevar todas las cosas que necesitas?

– Sí mamá

– Cuídate mucho cuando llegues hijo, el abuelo estará esperando por ti para llevarte al departamento que alquilé para tu estancia

– ¿Uh? Pensé que me quedaría en casa del ero-oyaji

– Ocurrieron un par de problemas y por ello no tiene lugar disponible para recibirte – la sonrisa algo nerviosa de su padre le concedió fácilmente la respuesta: "Un lío de faldas", era lo más seguro viniendo de su pervertido abuelo.

– Mmm, tengo ganas de ir al baño…

– Te acompaño, de todos modos quiero comprarme una botella con agua en el camino

– Está bien, regresamos enseguida

Mientras caminaba a lado de Sasuke empezaba a sentir algo de tristeza al pensar que estaría alejado de su "mejor amigo" por dos largos meses, tan perdido estaba regocijándose en su tristeza que se sorprendió al sentir como era jalado abruptamente al interior de los baños, estaba a punto de soltar una sarta de insultos cuando una húmeda lengua invadió su boca. Atrayendo a Sasuke aún más cerca, presionó su propia lengua profundamente dentro de la caliente y deliciosa boca que cubría la suya.

Entre algunos empujones y tropezones llegaron al cubículo más alejado de la puerta, sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacían Naruto empezó a restregarse como zorro en celo contra la fuerte pierna de Sasuke, éste sentía su miembro hincharse ante la deliciosa fricción que creaba el rubio. Abrió rápidamente la camisa naranja que llevaba su compañero para tomar entre sus labios los erectos pezones perforados, tirando suavemente de ellos lograba arrancar gemidos necesitados del rubio.

– Sa… Sasu-ke es-espera ¡ah!

– Calla

– No pode-mos ah…

– Déjamelo a mí

Sin más que decir el Uchiha abrió el zipper del pantalón liberando la polla de Naruto, acarició con el pulgar la llorosa cabeza antes de liberar rápidamente su propio miembro de sus pantalones. Ahogó con un beso el ruidoso gemido de Naruto al empezar a frotar juntos sus miembros. Naruto separó los labios, e inmediatamente la lengua de Sasuke estaba allí, sondeándole con delicadez, lamiéndole con avidez. Gimió incapaz de contenerse, cuando el caliente placer de la mano de su amigo en su polla se volvió insoportable. Sasuke absorbió el apagado sonido con entusiasmo y le acarició con más fuerza, con más urgencia.

Gruñendo bajo en su garganta, el rubio le devolvió el beso con intereses, pellizcando fuerte en el lleno labio inferior de su amigo y embistiendo duro para restregar sus pollas juntas, con un ritmo feroz y delicioso. Sasuke se unió a él y pronto estaban corcoveando el uno contra el otro, casi luchando en su carrera hacia el orgasmo. Las preocupaciones que pudieron tener en un principio sobre ser descubiertos fueron fácilmente dejadas atrás entre la bruma del placer que los cegaba ahora.

Sasuke esperaba que los papeleos no demorarán tanto para poder seguir pronto a su rubio hasta Hong Kong para poder disfrutar completamente del delicioso cuerpo que se restregaba contra él, follarlo como si se le fuera la vida en ello… y en el momento en el que el pensamiento cruzó por su mente Sasuke se encontró perdiendo el control, sólo una breve imagen mental de su polla metiéndose a empellones en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo consiguió hacerle llegar. Con un gruñido bajo, empujó fuerte contra el vientre plano de Naruto y sintió el pulso caliente de su polla cuando se corrió.

Naruto se corrió justo después que él, inundándole con el calor líquido de su propio semen mientras jadeaba el nombre de Sasuke. Se abrazaron jadeantes el uno al otro tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando sintieron regularse la temperatura de sus cuerpos compartieron un beso lento, acariciándose suavemente para grabar el recuerdo de la deliciosa boca de la persona más importante para ellos. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de separarse para limpiarse adecuadamente. Justo en el momento en que Minato entraba a los servicios para llamar al rubio…

_Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar por la puerta número tres…_

_Pasajeros con destino a Hong Kong, favor de abordar por la puerta número tres…_

– Bueno me tengo que ir, espero poder estar pronto de regreso – tomó la maleta que estaba en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Por un momento sintió unas terribles ganas de regresar y volver a la normalidad pero eso era algo que no podía suceder, antes de seguir avanzando hecho un último vistazo a las personas que dejaba atrás, en especial a una que lo miraba con algo de nostalgia mal disimulada.

Sintió un tenue rubor acudir a sus mejillas al tiempo que una sonrisa algo tonta se reflejaba en su rostro al recordar la improvisada despedida que acababan de tener.

Esperaba no tener que esperar mucho para estar nuevamente junto a Sasuke y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho esa mañana antes de partir hacia el aeropuerto…

Owari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un fic :D, bueno la idea de este fic se me vino al recordar a alguien muy querida para mí y que espero ver con ansias dentro de un par de días jejejeje. La verdad espero que les haya gustado ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así de sexoso jejejeje así que espero haya estado encaminado xD.

Bien nos estaremos leyendo, gracias de antemano por leer y si puedes dejar un review sería grandioso :D. Por cierto visiten mi blog, allí encontrarán muchos doujinshis yaoi de Naruto y de algunas otras series n.n: http :/ youthterrorist. blogspot. com (quiten los espacios n.n). Bueno bye bye.

_Chibi Dhamar_


End file.
